Interstellar
by StarDress
Summary: In a world where magic is scattered and rarely seen. It's a dangerous place, but not for young Lucy Heartfilia with her bow and arrow at hand along with her familiar Plue they are a unstoppable force. Along with her guildmates from Fairy Tail, nothing can provoke her, but never goes as Lucy plans. Espicially when a exiled prince from a distanced land stumbles into her life.


The morning sun peeked through the curtains that were meant to be blocking it from entering the darkened room. The inside of the room had not seen the sun's fiery light for several days now, including the young man who currently sat on the edge of the tattered bed. It had once held rich red silks, and cotton pillows as soft as a cloud.

Blinking his eyes open slowly, he was suddenly blinded by the morning light. Shielding his eyes with his forearm, he cursed under his breath. After a few moments he uncovered his eyes and sighed. The bed creaked under his weight as he shifted his position. He laid back onto the mattress, trying to block out the light. He stared up at the ceiling as his hands gripped the torn sheets.

Golden swirls with red specks covered the ceiling. A small smirk made its way onto his face as his eyes landed on a dark mark above his head. It looked as if someone decided to spread black paint across the ceiling. When in reality it was a burn mark, from one of his mishaps when practicing fire for the first time. It seemed as it was a hundred years since he had started practicing with the deadly weapon.

The hot flames used to lick and burn his hands severely, but now it was a low heat as if blowing hot air onto his long, calloused fingers. A small flame flickered to life in his palm as it grew bigger covering his entire hand.

The fire ran along his arm, covering his tanned skin. Getting up off the king sized bed, he let the flames consume his entire body. Stretching his arms above his head, he walked over to the full length mirror.

From a distance, he looked like a small wildfire that was starting to spread as it got larger. Up close, you see a boy with sharp features identifying him as one of the dragon race. Patches of scarlet red scales run all up and down his arms and a bit on his face and neck. His fanged teeth showed when he smiled, and the large wings that rested between his shoulder blades were folded neatly behind him. When he met most people, some would think the wings would be the most unusual thing about him. However, it was the cherry blossom pink hair that stood out the most. Or as he liked to prefer to it as "salmon."

Running his fingers through his hair, he felt the slightly curled horns that peeked out of the top. Looking himself over once more, his dark eyes landed on the large scaled tail laying on the floor behind him, a small flame flickering at the end. As he was turning away from the large mirror, the two large wooden doors burst open.

Two figures stood in the doorway the boy flinched slightly at the loud noise ringing his hyper sensitive ears.

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt your ears?"  
Cooed a female voice as he popped an eye open and gave her a glare. A slight laugh left her mouth, as she made her way over to him. Another much larger figure following behind her.

"Dimaria"

He mumbled under his breath as he tried to stand. To only get a face full of carpet as he was shoved down. The man laughed as he pulled him up the scarf wrapped around his neck. He gritted his teeth as he came face to face with his tormentor.

"The hell do you want?" His dark eyes flicking between the two.

"His majesty would like to see you, it has been three days. He is ready to see the loathly filth that you are." She hissed out as he tensed at her words.

"Let's go little prince." Said the man as he dropped him onto the ground.

Getting up the boy just started at his feet, not even trying to fight back. There really was no use even if he did fight he wouldn't get away. Not from the guilt he had it would follow him wherever he went. So why not face it head on like the man he was.

"Let's go you now his majesty hates to keep waiting."

Dimaria turned her waistcoat flaring behind her. The man approached the boy grabbing his unmoving arms and clammed cuffs around his wrists.

"I'll come willingly there was no need for the restraints."

Dimaria turned to him a sly smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry but that was his majesty's specific orders. He told us to make sure that you were restrained in specially made magic seals. I would have much rather have left you to Cobra, but sadly his majesty has something else in mind for you."

His fists clenched in frustration at the mention of the poison dragon. They didn't have the best history. The force of being shoved brought him out of his thoughts. Looking behind him he saw the same man who had put the cuffs on him staring him down.

"Get goin ya bastard his majesty is waiting."

"Go easy on him Wahru the king wants him in good shape for what he has planned."

Grunting in response Wahru shoved him towards the door as they walked out into the hallway. It was silent as they moved down the long hallway. The only sound was the sound of their shuffling feet as they escorted the boy to his punishment.

He sighed as he started at the magic seals around his wrists that connected them together. His ears twitched as they picked up the sound of people talking somewhere nearby. He frowned slightly now realizing how deserted the halls were.

The hell is going on? He hesitated for a second, before being shoved. Looking over his shoulder at the person who had shoved him. Wahru smiled as his gave him a glare as he continued to walk to the throne room.

They finally made to the throne room the large doors that lead to the room were shut tight and for good reason. Looking up at the doors he tensed his tail wrapping around himself. Dimaria raised her eyebrow at him curiously. She didn't quite understand his sudden change in character, shaking her head she pushed opened the doors.

They creaked as they slowly opened revealing a large number of people gathered inside the room. The pink haired boy was pushed into the room, he stumbled slightly only to trip and fell to his knees. He growled softly only to get hit in the back of the head.

"Shut up ya brat." Came the voice of a new person.

"That's quite enough, Ajeel." Came another voice that sent shivers down his spine. Looking up the boy eyed the man who had hit him. A grin made its way across his face. He clenched his hands in frustration wanting to punch the smug look off his ugly face. "Oh alright seeing you play with him will be a lot more fun anyway." He said turning away from the boy as he was left kneeling alone on the dark wooden floor.

The man before him was young no older then himself only by three years. His short black hair curled at the ends of his ears, his cold eyes stared down at the prince as he was kneeling before him. A sly smile made its way across his face as he crossed his leg over the other. "Hello, Natsu I must say this really is a scene the mighty Salamander on his knees in a submissive position." He said as he lazily looked over his appearance, his usual open vest was gone being torn to pieces when he had rampaged through his room. His waist coat and pants scorched and torn he locked eyes with him again and gave him a smug smile.

"What do you want Zeref?" Natsu asked looking up at his brother. "You know exactly why you're here Natsu. It is time your repent for your sins, I honestly never thought it would come to this but here we are."

Biting his lip Natsu looked down at his shacked hands as they lay clenched in his lap. His entire body shuck as he recalled the events that had lead up to the current situation. Blood, a heat like no other, the unnerving thirst for blood, the screams.

His breathed shuttered as that evil laughed rang through his ears at the screams. The screams of his father.  
Natsu was quickly back to reality as he felt the wetness in the corner of his eyes. He quickly dried the tears, before they fell. His eyes snapped back up to Zeref, a determined look on his face. He didn't deserve to shed those tears it was his fault.

His fault that _Igneel_ was dead.

 **A/N - So here we are of gosh I am so bad at these things but I'll try! I have been working on this for over a year and it's my child so I hope you enjoy it! It is already posted on my tumblr stardresss and that will be the first place it's published until I get a new laptop. I'm currently writing this from my college's computer shhh.**

 **Anyway hope you like it :) and Lucy is in the next chapter! Plus this story contains lots of information on the different places in it so be prepared, and don't worry Natus will be fine mentally at least….mostly.**

 **~ Madi**


End file.
